What Have You Done?
by TheOneAndOnlyKaeldra
Summary: Nationals is over and the New Directions are even worse off than they were before they came in 12th place. But at least things are going to get better. Right? Nope. Someone can't take it anymore and the events that unfold are not pretty to behold... Which of the New Directions will snap, and who won't live to see the new school year? Read to find out Rated M for blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I know I'm probably going to be hunted down with pitchforks and torches by many a Glee fan for writing this, but 90% of fanfics are just pointless fluff or smut and I don't like to read that sort of stuff, and I know there are others who agree with me, so I wrote something completely different. And mean. And oh my god was it fun! I know this chapter is short, but I did that for a reason, ok? So please don't hate me for killing off your favourite characters, or torturing them, or just overall turning Glee into a really messed up episode of Criminal Minds or CSI or something... _

__

ANYWHO! I hope you enjoy the random bloodiness (well, not that much blood really) of the first (that I've ever found) murdering and insane Glee fanfic!

* * *

"Blaine, what happened?" Tina asked as she and the rest of the New Directions ran up to the dark haired boy. Blaine had his head down and one hand behind his back as he slowly walked back into the front room. There was blood splattered all across the front of his shirt and his visible arm was covered in it.

Puck was the first person to walk towards him. "Blaine?" Puck grabbed the arm still behind Blaine's back, and pulled it forward. Clenched tightly in Blaines' even bloodier hand, there was a kitchen knife. Puck took a step back and the knife clattered to the ground. Blaine sank to his knees and buried his face in his hands, blood mixing with the tears that were running down his cheeks.

Tina ran forward and knelt next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. Mercedes followed suit on his other side.

"Blaine, what happened?" Tina asked him softly, gently taking his hands and pulling them away from his face.

He looked at Tina, his expression such a mix of emotions beneath the smeared blood that Tina couldn't tell what he was feeling. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but nothing came out. He shook his head and tried to cover his face again. Tina wrapped her other arm around him and felt him shaking. Mercedes stood up as someone came running down the stairs.

"Kurt's dead! He… There's blood all over the floor and Kurt's…" Puck was pale as he came to stand with the others. The New Directions all looked at Blaine, covered in blood, shaking and crying.

"Blaine? Did you…?" Santana said, taking Brittany's hand. Tina let go of Blaine as he raised his head to look at everyone gathered around him.

"I, I had to. Kurt… he was, insane! I don't know what he was doing!" With every syllable, Blaine's voice shook. He seemed to grow paler as he spoke and he was visibly shaking. "He… he told me what he did. I tried to talk to him, to help him, but he had the knife and…" With that he closed his eyes and shook his head. Mercedes hand flew to her mouth and Sam took her hand, Mike pulled Tina into a hug as she started crying and Quinn, Santana and Brittany moved closer together.

Puck was the only one who didn't seem to change with Blaine's words. "What did he do?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head again and shifted so his knees were pressed against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and pressed his face into his knees. It was then that Puck saw that Blaine was bleeding from a gash that ran from under his armpit to his lower back.

"Someone call an ambulance," Puck said, looking from Mike to Sam before he crouched down in front of Blaine. Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked into the other room to call.

"We need to know what happened, Blaine," Puck said, shaking the other boys shoulder.

Blaine raised his head, looking from one person to the next. Tina, still crying, Mike, looking worried but keeping it together, Mercedes, who looked like she could break down any second, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, who all looked scared, and finally back to Puck.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Despite his eyes being closed, tears still leaked out. He slowly let out the breath and started speaking slowly. "He said it started just after nationals…"

* * *

Kurt Hummel walked down the McKinley halls with his head low, trying to avoid catching the eyes of any of the jocks who had made the New Directions lives even worse since they came 12th at Nationals. He reached his locker safely and shoved his books inside, pulling out his bag before heading to their last glee meeting for the year. He was heading to the choir room when he saw Karofsky walking towards him. Kurt was still unsure of his relationship with his old tormentor, despite his efforts leading up to the prom. He had heard a rumour that Karofsky was changing schools, and this was the first time Kurt had seen him since Karofsky had run out of the prom before the king and queens dance.

That brought a faint smile to Kurt's lips as he thought of Blaine stepping in, being the perfect knight in shining armour for the prom 'queen'. When Karofsky wouldn't look at Kurt as he walked by, Kurt decided to go and talk to him, to figure out whether Karofsky had meant everything he'd done.

Kurt found Karofsky in the weights room. He had just started a set of bench presses, without someone spotting for him Kurt noticed. When Kurt walked over to him Karofsky put the weight back onto its stand and sat up. He looked at Kurt and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I heard you were transferring," Kurt said to him.

"Yeah, for the start of next year," Karofsky replied, his voice emotionless.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Karofsky said sourly, turning back towards his weights.

"So you're just going to leave? After everything you did?" Kurt wasn't really surprised, but he had thought that Karofsky had changed, at least a little.

Karofskys' only response was to lie back down and start to lift the weights again. Kurt sighed and turned, heading back to the hallway. Just before he walked through the doorway, he said, "I actually thought you'd try,"

As the door was about to click shut behind him, Kurt heard a strange thump. He turned around and pushed the door open again. Kurt looked over at Karofsky and saw him struggling to lift the weight bar from where it had fallen onto his neck.

Kurt hesitated for a second, suddenly remembering every horrible thing Karofsky had ever said to him, every shove in the hallways for no reason. But it was only a few seconds.

Kurt dashed forward, throwing his bag to the side. He frantically tried to lift the weight bar from Karofsky's neck, but one end was tilted downwards and had gotten caught behind the leg of the table. Kurt tried to push the bar from the other end, but it was jammed too tight for him to move it. He glanced at Karofsky's face which was rapidly turning purple and ran out of the room, calling for someone to help.

He reached a corner and tripped as he ran around it, stumbling into Finn Hudson.

"Whoa, I don't think I've seen you run so fast since Burt let you choose curtains for the lounge room," Finn said, helping Kurt back to his feet.

Kurt shook his head and grabbed Finn's hand, pulling around the corner.

"What're you doing, Kurt?" Rachel said catching up and pulling Finn to a stop.

"Hurry up! Karofsky's dying!" Kurt practically screamed it at them, letting go of Finn and running back towards the weights room.

"What?" Finn said, running after Kurt, Rachel trailing behind. "Kurt! What's going on?"

Finn practically crashed through the door as he followed Kurt into the room. Kurt was pulling on the weight again, trying to unjam it.

"Finn, help me!" He yelled, his voice cracking.

Finn moved forward and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him away from the still form of David Karofsky. Finn grabbed the weight on the upwards tilted end and with grunt he heaved it out of the way. Kurt ran forward again, feeling for a pulse.

Rachel ran into the room, followed by Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury.

"All three of you need to go wait outside," Mr Schue told the students, with Miss Pillsbury herding them out of the room.

Kurt looked back once more at Karofsky, feeling completely sick inside. Why couldn't he have just run faster?

* * *

"Blaine! Come on buddy!" Puck shook Blaine's shoulder as the younger boys head drooped. Blaine pulled away and tried to cover his face once more.

"Puck, that's enough!" Tina said, pushing Puck away from Blaine.

"We need to know what happened!" Puck replied, glancing over to where the others were. He looked back as Tina knelt beside Blaine again.

"Puck, no! Blaine just passed out because of this! You can't expect any more from him. Or from any of us right now!" Tina almost yelled back.

"No, he's right," Blaine said quietly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "I just… None of you understand what was going through his head. I can't let you think that Kurt-"

"Stop. You don't have to say anything like that," Mercedes cut him off, "And Tina's right. The ambulance will be here any minute anyway,"

Blaine didn't reply and Puck just walked to the front door, half hanging off the door frame as he lent out. Blaine stood up quickly, wanting to move away from everyone. As he stood he bit back a curse, the pain from where Kurt had- Where he'd been cut earlier. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to disappear. There was no way that Kurt had really done it. But mostly, Blaine just didn't want to believe what he'd had to do.

Blaine took an unsteady step towards the kitchen and felt his head spin. He could hear someone saying something, but the words didn't register. He blinked, wondering why the room seemed to blur and sway, and then the floor seemed to move rapidly closer, before everything just stopped.

* * *

_AHAHAHAHAH! I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and if you like, you can request a character to die, and if I can work it into the storyline I'll do it!_

_I will update as soon as possible!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, an update! Sorry it took so long, but I have a very short attention span when it comes to writing and it took me longer than I thought to write this new chapter. I know it's not very long, but it's about 400 words longer than the last one, so the next one should be longer again.**

**Enjoy the next chapter of what resulted when my sister told me that Kurt Hummel would make an awesome insane serial killer.**

* * *

Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed, chin resting on his hands as he stared at his clock slowly ticking over. It had just passed 03.58 AM and he still couldn't sleep. He knew it was completely expected, given everything that had happened, but that didn't change the fact that he was exhausted.

He had woken up after less than a minute to a paramedic leaning over him, and within a half an hour he had spoken to the police, telling them as simply as possible everything that had happened. Another half an hour passed and everyone had left Kurt's home, leaving a hysterical Burt Hummel with his wife and a remaining police officer who was a friend of Burt's. Blaine had been taken home and the first thing he'd done was take a shower. Blaine had lost track of the time he spent in the bathroom, trying to feel clean again, trying to get the feeling of hot blood of his skin. He had walked from the bathroom to his bed and fell onto it face down and hadn't moved since. His mother had sat down on the bed beside him, trying to get a response, but the stricken boy just turned away, burying further into his bed.

Blaine stood up as his clock ticked over to 4.37 AM and started pacing. The events of the night kept playing over in his head, from Kurt asking to talk to him privately for a minute through to the awful crunch the knife had made as it entered-

Blaine turned suddenly, still not willing to face what had happened. He squeezed his eyes shut and he perched on the edge of his desk, trying in vain to forget the look of terror of his friends faces as he came down the stairs in Kurt's home. Blaine felt tears welling up behind his eyes again, and he started pacing again.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but Blaine woke up awkwardly laying across his bed, and for a moment he wasn't sure why he had fallen asleep with his clothes on. Then everything came rushing back when he heard a knock on the door.

"Blaine?" His mothers' voice was hesitant and full of concern. Blaine sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and attempted to say that he was awake, but all that came out was an extended groan. The door slowly opened, and his mother stepped into his room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, sitting gently on the bed beside her son. He looked to her, and she couldn't hold his gaze. "That's a stupid question, I suppose," she admitted, putting an arm around his shoulders. When his only response was to shrug off her arm, she moved to kneel in front of him and took his face in her hands. Blaine looked quickly away from her, pushing her hands away.

"Blaine, please! Just say something! I know what you're going through must extremely hard, but please, just talk to me!" She pleaded, grabbing his hands.

Blaine looked at her with tears in his eyes, "What is there to say?" he choked out.

She shook her head and embraced her son, holding him close and whispering "I don't know, Blaine, but anything is better than nothing,"

They were silent until Blaine pulled away. "How much do you know?" He asked.

"Only what you told the police last night and what your friends told me," she answered, moving to sit beside him again.

"I don't think I can tell you more than that," Blaine replied hesitantly.

"When you're ready, I'll be right here, ready to listen to anything you have to tell me, okay?" She gave him a quick hug and stood up, walking to the door. As it was about to shut behind her, she turned around and said "Oh, your friend Noah said that he'll come by later. He said if you tell him what happened, he's happy to tell the others,"

"Thanks," Blaine said quietly as the door clicked shut. He grabbed his phone off his bedside table and checked the time, exactly noon, and fell back on his bed with a sigh. He just had no idea what to do; his mind was just a mess.

* * *

After Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schuester had sent Rachel, Finn and Kurt away, they had gone to wait in the choir room with no one speaking. The other members of the New Direction had gradually drifted in and Finn had explained what happened. Kurt had just sat quietly off to the side. At one point Rachel had come to sit next to him, not saying anything.

After a minutes she asked, "Are you okay?"

Kurt hesitated before replying. "I think so. Maybe," He looked up as Miss Pillsbury came into the room.

"I guess that you all would have been told what happened just now, and I want you all to head home. Mr Schuester is, uh, dealing with this with Principle Figgins and I am available if any of you need to talk. Kurt?" She asked. Kurt's eyes were fixed on the door where a crowd of people had just walked quickly past.

His head whipped around at the sound of his name, and looked at Miss Pillsbury with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"If you feel like you need to talk to someone, I'm available of course." She repeated. Kurt nodded and she continued speaking. "All of you should just try to keep this as quiet as possible,"

There was a mumble of assent from the group as everyone stood up and headed out of the room. To Kurt, it seemed as if everyone was talking incredibly loudly about Karofsky and what had happened. He quickened his pace and left the group behind, heading out of the building. He reached the edge of the parking lot as Finn caught up to him.

"You alright?" Finn asked, walking beside Kurt as he headed to his car.

"Why is everyone asking _me_ that? You saw what happened too," Kurt replied irritably.

"Yes, but you were the only one who..." Finn let the sentence trail off.

Kurt stopped walking and glared at his brother. "Who what? Who could have done something?"

"What? Of course not!" Finn replied.

"So you blame me for this?"

"Kurt, you're not making any sense! No one blames you for this!" Finn took a step back, starting to get concerned.

"No, what doesn't make sense is why you're on my back about this!" Kurt was all but yelling, and he turned away, trying to understand what was going on. He didn't know why he was so mad at Finn. Or why everyone caring about him was getting on his nerves so much.

"Kurt, stop. Where are you going?" Finn ran up and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back when Kurt didn't listen.

"Just leave me alone, Finn!" Kurt yelled, shoving Finn back with surprising force. Finn stumbled and landed on the concrete. Kurt ran to his car and struggled to get the key into the lock.

Finn scrambled to his feet as Kurt yanked the door open and climbed in behind the wheel.

"Kurt, I'm trying to talk to you!" Finn caught the edge of the car door as Kurt tried to swing it shut.

"I don't want to talk to you," Kurt practically growled, trying to pull the door shut even though he knew had no chance against Finn's strength. Again, he wondered why he was so angry at Finn, when he knew he was just trying to help. But that thought disappeared as Finn stepped away from the door. Kurt slammed it shut and started the engine.

"Fine!" Finn said, turning around and walking away from the car.

Alarm bells started ringing in the back of Kurt's mind as he put the car into gear. He put his foot on the accelerator and before he completely realised what he was doing he was headed straight towards Finn. Kurt slammed on the breaks and swerved, barely avoiding Finn as he realised what he had just been about to do.

Finn jumped to the side as he heard the brakes squeal, the car missing him by no more than a metre. He stumbled away as the car stopped, almost hitting a parked car.

Kurt looked over at Finn, horrified at what he'd almost done. Finn was standing in the middle of the road, only a few steps from where his car had just passed. Finn was staring at him, his mouth open, speechless. Kurt opened the car door and climbed out of the car.

"Finn, I'm so sorry! I didn't... I mean, I don't know what I was doing!"

Finn just shook his head in disbelief. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Finn, I didn't mean it!" Kurt couldn't move, he still couldn't believe what he had just wanted to do.

"How the hell did you not mean it? You were driving!" Finn yelled, taking a step towards Kurt.

Kurt just shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. He wanted to run, to be alone, but he couldn't seem to move.

"Kurt, what the hell were you thinking?" Finn stepped even closer and Kurt finally managed to move. He turned and ran, not looking where he was going, as long as it was away from Finn.

"Stop! Where are you going?" Finn called, running after him.

Kurt turned and looked behind him as he reached the corner of the main road.

"I'm so sorry Finn!" He said as Finn caught up to him, and Finn could see the tears in his brothers eyes.

"Just... What did you..." Finn shook his head. "It's okay, nothing happened. It's probably just this thing with Karofsky getting to you,"

In an instant Kurt's tears evaporated, and the anger he had felt earlier was back. "It has nothing to do with Karofsky!" He yelled, shoving Finn back as he turned and started walking quickly away.

He turned back around as he heard brakes squealing and a bang. He ran a few steps towards where Finn was lying on the ground and stopped. He saw people getting out of their cars to see what had happened, and heard a yell for someone to call an ambulance.

Kurt was rooted to the spot. He couldn't believe that he had just pushed Finn in front of a car. It wasn't possible. It wasn't even thinkable. But the proof was lying on the road, surrounding by a gradually growing number of people.

Kurt had no idea what to do. So he ran.

* * *

"Blaine, you've got to be joking. Kurt wouldn't do that!" Puck was leaning against the wall in Blaine's room as Blaine told him Kurt's story.

"I wouldn't have believed it if Kurt wasn't the one who told me," Blaine replied, running a hand through his hair. He was so distraught from the events of the last few days that he hadn't even put any gel in it.

"So, what you're saying is he saw Karofsky die so he was all messed up, and then he killed Finn because he was upset over Karofsky's death?" Puck replied.

"Basically." Blaine said, moving his desk chair to face Puck. He sat down and shook his head; a habit that seemed to be getting worse. "It's still hard to believe that that isn't the worst that he did..."

* * *

**Of course, it's an almost cliffhanger! I will update as soon as possible and seeing as I have already started the next chapter, it shouldn't be too long.**

**I think I've decided that there will be maybe, five chapters? Maybe less. Probably not more. So you shouldn't have to wait too long for my favourite ending scene which has already been written.**

**Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
